The Soviet Onion
The Soviet Onion is a nation which used to be territory of The European Onion but then gained independence in 1874. History The Soviet Onion was a big part of The European Onion back in it's glory days, however, it was always volatile and prone to revolting. Key points in the history of the nation's liberation were 1783, when it gained technical autonomy, but The European Onion's government was still involved, the second was in 1843, when the autonomy actually got upgraded and the nation got the classification of being a state of The European Onion and lastly 1874, when the nation gained full independence from The European Onion, as it was weakened due to The Big Onion War, which ended 17 years earlier. In 1892, the nation made a bold move in trying to annex the entirety of the European Onion, which was not as small as it is today at the time, however it was not nearly as powerful as it was before the war. The European Onion, seeing the danger in this situation, proposed a union, which went through successfully. In 1908, the nation's standing with Onisland, the nation to the south of it, started to dwindle, as the new leader of the Soviet Onion was Tsar Bossedit III, who was a madman who wanted to conquer the entire continent, he went on a conquest to conquer Onisland in 1909, of which a part still remains in the Soviet Onion, as the leader forced many families to move, as to not lose the territory due to incompatible cultures, which in turn worked. The tsar was only stopped by the fact that the union had formed, and the current leader of The European onion was a weak man who resorted to giving away some of his territory to The Soviet Onion in order to appease the tsar. Soon after both of them were assasinated by the Pope's men and The tsar's child was placed into foster care. Organisation Government The tsar has absolute control of the law in the country, however the country also has a Senate, which chooses which laws to send to the tsar for evaluation. The tsars have lifelong leadership and currently the country is led by the Bossedit Dynasty. Even though the country has an absolutist leader, the country's laws are much more accepting than the other countries of The Onion Union Military The Soviet Onion is a very strong military presence on the continent, and has very advanced tactics when it comes to it's military, they're trained to mercilessly destroy their enemies in battle and not leave a single area of the battlefield untouched, it's one of the most thorough armies in the world. The nation also has access to nuclear weaponry as it's war science department is very advanced. Agriculture Most of the agriculture comes from animal farms, as the soil in the country isn't applicable for most conventional types of farming. The nation imports food for the animals, because it can't grow it's own, from The European Onion, which controls most of the trade of the southern part of the continent even to this day. Category:Geography Category:Nation Category:History